halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Random Awesome Studios
Decision* Joshua(Talk) 18:54, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Oh for fucks sake, "A deep voice?" grow the fuck up! Ugh, you repulse me. Just 'cause his voice is a little higher than everyone, that isn't justification to turn him down, this is why I hate most machinima makers. MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 20:34, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Josh, it's good business. 99.99% of the machinima watching community has a strong distaste for immature, prepubescent voices. I honestly have stopped watching a Machinima due to one of the actors high voice. It's just how the world works, m'afraid.-- Wow. That's utterly outstanding, and pathetic. MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 20:18, November 28, 2009 (UTC) "Pathetic" as it may be, people just don't want to hear it unless it is from a female. It makes the show as well as the person sound some what immature. This does not benefit the show at all. -- I just don't want a bunch of ten year olds in the company! Don't tell me to grow up, Kirby... --Tyrone Nobody is normal. I'm living proof! 07:22, November 29, 2009 (UTC) That's right. Everyone is either "10", or a teenager. I will tell you to grow up, until you do. It's just a fucking machinima, chances are, you get 3 views. MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 09:27, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I don't see why you are making such a big deal about it man. It's not like your representing all of the 10-year-olds in the world who's life goal is to be on some 15-year-olds machinima company. And if you would watch some more machinima, people tend to give a bad responce to a whole machnima cast that has high pitch voice. Just chill out man, seriously. --Tyrone Don't make me tear it up, I'm not afraid to shake things up! 18:44, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ---- Don't listen to them, I'll be glad to see this machinima. If you need any help, let me know. Do you have sony vegas pro? Josh shut the hell up, this is unneeded and immature. If I see anymore stupid flaming on this talk page, I will start administering discipline. Thank you Stephen. And Lauren, I'll let you know if help is needed. --Tyrone Don't make me tear it up, I'm not afraid to shake things up! 03:55, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I am calm, always have been. But, I'm for social equality. >_> And, why don't you add, "Not a too deep voice, that it makes you sound like a prentious prick." If you added that, I'd me all smiley. :) MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 13:09, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ...and you wonder why you get banned... No actually I don't. :) MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 19:17, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Music... If you want, I can do some musical scores for a show or something, if you want to avoid any possibility of getting caught with a royalty fine by using some other sound track. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-E-qXpOMnqI <--sample of some of my work. I charge nothing. Sweet I could use something like that! I'll let you know when the time comes. --Tyrone Don't make me tear it up, I'm not afraid to shake things up! 14:31, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Can you somehow get your music in a file and e-mail it to me? --Tyrone Don't make me tear it up, I'm not afraid to shake things up! 01:17, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I believe so... Right now I don't have any scores, but if you would like me to compose some, I would be glad to.-- You know how DigitalPh33r has that little tune at the beginning of his machinima? Can you come up with something like that? If you want, I can add you to the member list of our machinima company as our music guy. --Tyrone Don't make me tear it up, I'm not afraid to shake things up! 14:51, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Like a jingle? If so, I'll see what I can do. -- Yeah something like that. Kinda like a short theme tune. --Tyrone Don't make me tear it up, I'm not afraid to shake things up! 06:38, December 4, 2009 (UTC)